8 Moments
by bjaarcy
Summary: In which the Berry siblings and the Hummel twins tease and tease and tease, and later share a few kisses. -HORRIBLE SUMMARY ALERT!- Includes Klaine, Faberry, Anderberry!Siblings and Hummelbray!Twins. au!oneshot and rated because I'm paranoid like that.


Written because this verse has been bugging me in my sleep for a while. Do note: Kurt and Quinn are fraternal twins here, while Blaine is younger than Rachel (and the Hummel twins) by one year.

And yes, the last name I am using for Kurt and Quinn is Hummel, and Blaine and Rachel are using Berry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would've had a Hummelbray friendship since season 1 if I owned gLee.

* * *

><p>– <strong>1: Tuesday, during glee –<strong>

As Mr. Shue was talking to Brad about the week's assignment, Kurt sat down in the empty seat next to Quinn on the low risers.

"Rachel's still staring at you," he greeted, not bothering to look at his sister as he crossed his arms and legs.

"And you think Blaine's stopped making googley eyes at you?" Quinn simply shot back.

Kurt turned to Quinn then, who turned to him as well. They looked at each other with perfectly raised brows.

This had been the starter for their conversations lately, Kurt noticed. Really, it was obvious that both Blaine and Rachel Berry had a thing for him and Quinn. The entire glee club already knew, for crying out loud. And as of late, Kurt knew it was hard for Mr. Schuester not to notice sometimes.

However, in true Hummel fashion, neither Kurt nor Quinn let the Berrys know that they – _possibly_ – had a thing for them too.

Kurt smirked.

"It's not like you haven't been doing the same to Rachel anyway," he pointed out, his voice lowering as he faced forward when Mr. Shue began speaking to the group again.

"Kurt, please," Quinn scoffed, her eyes rolling. "I saw you _ogling_ Blaine when he came into the room two minutes ago."

"You're still the smitten one."

"And you're still obvious."

– **2: Wednesday, during lunch –**

"You know Kurt," Rachel began as she walked up to the countertenor in the hallway one day after the lunch bell rang, "you're not very discreet."

Kurt raised a brow, not bothering to look at her as he stopped at his locker and unlocked it.

"Not discreet in what?" he replied, seemingly uninterested.

"I've seen you staring at my baby brother during glee, Kurt." Rachel paused as Kurt fumbled through his locker, her brows furrowing slightly at a thought. "And during lunch. And whenever he barges into my room during our sleepov –"

"You know what Rachel," Kurt cut her off, slamming his locker shut and turning to her. "I do not _stare_ at your brother. And what I do stare at is none of your business." He stepped to the side and began walking away, calling over his shoulder, "It's not like _you're_ not very discreet when you stare at my sister anyway."

Rachel stared after her friend, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. When Blaine happened to pass by his older sister, he shut Rachel's mouth without breaking his stride.

"You're gonna catch flies that way, sis," Blaine teased, walking down the hallway and catching up with Kurt.

– **3: Thursday, during glee –**

Quinn looked up from her notebook, quickly shutting it when she realized someone was standing in front of her. As usual, Mr. Shue was late for rehearsal and Quinn took the opportunity to doodle mindlessly.

"You're blocking my light, Blaine," she simply said once she realized that the younger Berry was standing in front of her.

Blaine stared at Quinn, pursing his lips for a moment before sitting in the seat next to her. Just as Quinn was about to say "I never said you could sit there", Blaine spoke.

"Mind if I see what you're doing, Quinn?" he asked politely, gesturing towards her closed notebook.

Quinn pursed her lips, willing the blood not to flood her cheeks. She took a breath, wondering how on Earth the curly head was able to catch her doodling her name.

If she was married to Rachel.

The blonde eyed Blaine, catching how the corners of his lips were twitching. The bastard. It was clear he knew what she was writing. Well, Berry was good, she could admit that much.

"Any particular reason why you would need to see my notebook, Blaine?" Quinn inquired pleasantly, a sarcastic smile spreading across her face.

"Any reason why you would want to keep it to yourself, Quinn?" he shot back, his voice as sickingly sweet as his smile.

Quinn clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing on Blaine and her smile disappearing. His stupid smile was still stupidly plastered to his face. Just as she was about to open her mouth to burn him with multiple threats, Mr. Schuester stepped into the room, and Blaine went back to his seat.

She would have to be more careful in the future.

– **4: Still Thursday, during glee –**

When Blaine returned to his seat next to his sister once Mr. Shue stepped into the room, Rachel turned to him, tugging his arm impatiently.

"Did you see? Were our eyes deceiving us?" she demanded in hushed tones, her voice sounding like what Blaine could only define as her life depending on the information. He glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye before looking forward again, a smile that was maybe on the smug side forming on his face.

"Yes, Rachel, it said '_Quinn Hummel-Berry_'_._"

Blaine didn't have to look at his sister to know that a wide, bright, and satisfied smile spread across her face. Or to know that her eyes were twinkling at the confirmation. He heard her sigh contentedly, feeling her shift next to him when she faced forward.

A few minutes into Mr. Schuester's instructions for the week's assignment however, Rachel spoke once more, her voice contemplative and quiet.

"Hm. As ecstatic as I am to know Quinn fantasizes about marrying me like I do with her, it should really be Berry-Hummel."

Blaine rolled his eyes. His sister wasn't even _dating_ Quinn yet and already she was complaining about whose name was going to be first if they got married.

"Let it go, Rach. Let it go."

– **5: Friday, after glee in the rehearsal room –**

It was an accident really.

Blaine had tripped on his way into the rehearsal room while Kurt was stepping out. The fact that Kurt managed to catch Blaine just before he hit the floor wasn't the issue though.

No.

The issue was the fact that Blaine fell face forward, his lips landing on Kurt's that made him squeak (oh god, he actually _squeaked_) in surprise – and horror.

The two stayed awkwardly lip locked (it wasn't like Blaine actually fell perfectly on Kurt's lips – something that would have been a tragedy in Blaine's mind if he hadn't fallen _on Kurt's lips_) until Blaine gave a slight push to where his hands were on Kurt's chest when he fell, his face instantly pulling away. He stared into Kurt's wide, surprised eyes and began to panic, his palms sweating embarrassingly fast and his heartbeat picking up.

Crap, Kurt was going to _hate_ him now.

"Kurt – I – you – !" was all Blaine managed to sputter out, his cheeks burning and his breaths coming out shallowly. "It was an accident I sw –"

Blaine never got to finish his sentence because Kurt rushed forward, his lips silencing Blaine's with a gentle press. Blaine blinked furiously for the briefest of moments, his mind trying to catch up with the unreal situation until Kurt deepened the kiss, causing Blaine's eyes to flutter shut.

The kiss was slow, sweet and tender, plus everything _more_ than what Blaine could have hoped for if he ever got to kiss Kurt. He couldn't hear a sound, not even that of his own heartbeat, which he knew had to be pounding against his chest.

And when Kurt drew him closer by tugging gently on his biceps where he managed to catch Blaine earlier, Blaine sighed softly, his hands sliding up Kurt's chest to cup the countertenor's face.

Blaine's mind shut down soon after that. If it had caught up to how idiotically _giddy_ he felt as he kissed Kurt, he might have actually lifted his foot into the air.

– **6: Still Friday, after glee in the Hummel home –**

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, what he knew was a dopey smile plastered onto his face as he doodled into a notebook on the island when Quinn came in. He didn't realize it though, too busy with what he was writing to acknowledge his sister's presence.

Eventually, it seemed that the blonde got fed up with her brother's strange behaviour, because Kurt felt his sister stand behind his seat, peering obnoxiously over his shoulder to read what he was writing. Her tiny gasp made it clear that she saw the giant, red heart that read _Kurt + Blaine_ on the inside of it.

"Not only are you obvious, now you're completely smitten too," she teased, chuckling by the end of it and sliding into the stool next to his.

Kurt shook his head, none of this actually bothering him.

"I don't even care," he sighed dreamily, and he really didn't. He drew over the heart once more, turning to his sister with a bright smile. "I kissed Blaine after glee rehearsal," he announced.

Quinn looked at Kurt with pure shock for exactly five seconds before squealing, hugging him tight and exclaiming, "Oh my gosh, how did it happen!"

And so Kurt spent the next hour gushing to his twin of his and Blaine's "accidental" kiss (_really, Kurt, he tripped and fell on your lips?_), and of how he kissed Blaine on purpose right after that (_I wasn't even thinking, I just did it, can you believe that?_), and of how Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend (_he said he's wanted to kiss me for _months_ and that he's liked me for _even longer,_ Quinn, seriously_) and now they're going on a date to Breadstix this Saturday at six and _oh my god what am I going to wear?_

– **7: Wednesday, during lunch –**

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt called, abandoning his sister in the hallway to catch up with his boyfriend. Again. Quinn rolled her eyes, continuing down the hall towards her locker.

It had been almost a week since Kurt and Blaine had gotten together, and while Quinn was happy for her brother, she was starting to get annoyed. They kept staring at each other with obvious hearts in their eyes, blushing whenever it happened, and smiling stupidly, and holding hands, and frankly Quinn getting sick of it all.

And she was _not_ jealous.

Not at all.

And if she _was_ jealous – hypothetically speaking – it was because Kurt had a Berry to claim his own, while she didn't. Surely Rachel must have heard the news, or must have figured it out on her own at the very least (she was the one who kept claiming she had psychic powers anyway), and Quinn was _maybe_ hoping that she'd get asked out too.

Maybe she'd been hoping since she heard Kurt say that Blaine asked him to be his boyfriend.

It wasn't helping that Kurt and Blaine were rubbing their relationship in everyone's faces, because now Quinn was starting to feel even lonelier than she already was. At least when Kurt wasn't dating Blaine, the two could relate to each other about being single.

But now Kurt spent his time flirting with Blaine (even more) and calling him late at night over the phone arguing _no, you hang up first._

Reaching her locker, Quinn made quick work of what she had to get and slammed it shut with perhaps too much gusto, but whatever. She was getting aggravated by the fact that Rachel wouldn't just _ask her out_ already.

However, when she shut it, she did not expect Rachel to be standing behind the door, greeting, "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn felt completely justified for jumping a little and dropping her bag in the process. She closed her eyes, willing the blush not to reach her face as she calmly replied, "Hello, Rachel."

Opening her eyes, Quinn dropped down to reach for her bag, but Rachel was already apologizing, also dropping down to reach for it at the same time. It shouldn't have surprised Quinn that their hands ended up brushing, the touch shooting sparks all over her body. The two immediately backed away at the contact, looking at each other with uneasy gazes.

Quinn couldn't move, not even to brush her hair out of her face as she continued to kneel on the floor, damn if it was going to get her dress dirty. Her heart was pounding as she stared at the short brunette, who was also kneeling and staring back at her with a tentative expression. After an excruciatingly long period of time, Quinn broke the silence.

"Is there a reason why you came to me, Rachel?"

But Rachel didn't answer, just continued to stare at Quinn with her big brown eyes.

Quinn felt like she could stare into those eyes forever.

The hallway was empty now, completely silent since everyone had gone for their lunch break. But to Quinn it felt as if it were only her and Rachel on the entire planet. The only thing the blonde could hear was the sound of Rachel's deep breaths and the frantic beating of her heart. And her heart began beating faster when Rachel slowly reached forward, her fingertips brushing Quinn's hair out of her face and tucking the strand behind her ear.

"I came to tell you that you're a truly beautiful girl, Quinn," Rachel finally spoke, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Swallowing, she continued, "But you mean a lot more than that to me."

Quinn's breath hitched, her eyes blinking several times at the declaration. Rachel's hand was still brushing her face, and she leaned into the touch, prompting the other girl to cup it properly. When she did, Quinn began leaning forward, her eyes fluttering shut and her lips reaching for Rachel's.

They met in the middle. Rachel tasted sweet and heavenly, their kiss so gentle Quinn was practically melting into it. One of her hands reached up to hold Rachel's wrist, keeping the other girl's hand on her face, and she sighed softly. When they broke apart, they leaned against one another's foreheads and Quinn smiled.

"You mean a lot to me too, Rach," she whispered. Pulling away to look into Rachel's owl eyes, she continued, "And you're more than just a beautiful girl."

Rachel smiled at her sheepishly, her head bowing forward to lean on Quinn's once more. After sharing one more kiss, they stood up, brushing themselves off before linking their fingers together and walking out of the hallway with smitten smiles.

– **8: Still Wednesday, during lunch –**

Rachel sat down in her seat, watching Quinn with adoring eyes as the other girl lined up for lunch. Rachel had a lunch of her own and sat down with the rest of the glee club. If anything they served in the cafeteria was vegan enough for her tastes, she would have lined up with Quinn, not wanting to leave her side.

The only time her eyes gazed away from her girlfriend (Rachel happily clarified where she and Quinn stood on their way to the cafeteria), was to look at her brother, who was already looking at her with a knowing smile. When he looked away, his eyes turned down into his lap, and Rachel was not surprised when she received a text message not even a minute later.

_and you call me smitten ;) –B_

Rachel rolled her eyes at the message, quickly replying to Blaine.

_don't get started w/ me, blainers. you're still worse than i am. –R_

Looking up, Rachel watched as her younger brother cocked an eyebrow at her reply, looking back at her with the same expression. She simply shrugged, firing off one more message.

_at least my first kiss w/ my gf wasn't an accident ;D –R_

_low blow, rach. –B_

Rachel would have happily responded to Blaine, commenting on his lack of grace, but it was that moment that Quinn sat down next to her. And, as fun as insulting Blaine was sometimes, Rachel found her girlfriend much more important than replying to her baby brother's text message.

* * *

><p>This… did not end up how I expected it to. T'is a little more angsty than I intended, but oh well! And if I screwed up QuinnFaberry, I'M SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING HER/THEM DON'T JUDGE ME? (Okay, no, you can totally judge me. I'm just saying sorry if I sucked beforehand.)

But yeah, there y'go! Don't be afraid to review and I really hope you enjoyed! :D

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
